Akatsuki In Middle School
by Leoshishi-chan
Summary: Simply, the Akatsuki are in 7th grade. ItaSaso, TobiDei eventually , and slight SasoDei.


Akatsuki FanFic (this is crack now read it

Akatsuki FanFic (this is crack now read it!)

"MOM! WHERE'S MY CLAY, UN!" Deidara ran around his room trying to find his clay. It was his first day of 7th grade and he wanted to make a good impression on everyone. Best way to do that is to make things explode, well, by his logic.

"IN YOUR ART BOX DOWN HERE WITH ME! NOW GET YOUR BUTT OUT THE DOOR OR YOU'LL MISS YOUR BUS!" Deidara ran downstairs, grabbing his lunch and clay before running to the bus stop. He got on, looking for someone to sit with. There was a boy with some stupid orange mask on, a boy who was…talking to a plant?...one who was cutting some sort of religious symbol in his arm...one who was getting money from some other kids, most likely charging them for looking at him for all Dei could tell…then there was a boy sitting in his own seat, glaring at nothing in particular. He had long black hair, and was wearing all black with some sort of fan symbol on his shirt. Deidara walked down the isle and sat next to him. Suddenly, he completely regretted the idea. The boy glared at him and had an aura of intention to kill radiating from him. Deidara decided to make conversation.

"S-so…my name is Deidara…I'm new here…yeah…" they boy continued glaring.

"Uchiha Itachi…" he looked at Deidara completely uninterested, his glare slowly fading. Deidara smiled softly.

"Nice to meet you…un" he was going to continue but a 6th grader's giggle made his ears bleed. He looked behind him to see a pink haired girl bragging about her new cell phone. Itachi looked ready to kill her. Deidara smiled evilly. "Itachi…watch this un…" Itachi watched as Deidara slowly formed the clay into a small bird. Deidara threw it over his shoulder onto the girl's phone. He clamped his fist and the clay, including the phone and its covering exploded. Itachi's eyes widened. The girl, Haruno Sakura, began screaming.

"MY PHONE! SOMEONE EXPLODED MY PHONE!" Deidara snickered and the girl and her friends' attention were immediately on him. Deidara paled.

"Crap…un…" Sakura glared at him.

"IT WAS YOU WASN'T IT! WHY?! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THAT COST?" Deidara shook his head.

"No, un. And I really DON'T care…yeah," she started crying and everyone looked at him.

"Nice going girly! You just made a really popular enemy!" it was then Deidara snapped.

"WHO YOU CALLIN A GIRL, UN?! I'M A GUY GOD DAMMIT, YEAH! A GUY, YEAH! I DO NOT LOOK LIKE A GIRL AND I CERTAINLY DON'T ACT LIKE ONE SO IF YOU DON'T WANT ME TO BLOW YOU ALL UP I SUGGEST YOU SHUT UP, UN!" he pulled out some clay, forming a cute flower. Everyone stared as he threw it in the air, clenched his fist, and it exploded, setting fire to some red head's hair. The red head simply put it out, not looking back to even see who did it. Everyone backed away from Deidara, hoping he wouldn't blow them up. Deidara looked at the red head, wondering why he hadn't looked back. Itachi stared at him, a small smile forming. Deidara smiled back.

"So you're a guy? I thought you were a girl at first too, sorry…and to me it seems that I have been popular with them these past few years…" Deidara nodded.

"I see, un. Who's the red head, yeah?" Deidara noticed Itachi's cheeks pink slightly.

"T-That's Akasuna Sasori…he's in my group of friends. Including Kazuku, Hidan, Tobi, and Zetsu. That's all for the ones on this bus," Deidara nodded. He looked at the red head again. He blushed as his blue eyes met sharp green ones. He must have turned when he heard his name. Itachi saw the blush on the blonde's cheeks, jealousy rising when he noticed Sasori smiling at Dei. He hid his jealousy, but it was rising even more as Sasori made he was back to the two boys. Deidara blushed more when Sasori sat in between him and Itachi.

"Hello Itachi-san. And you are?" Deidara nearly choked on his words.

"I'm Deidara, un…" Sasori nodded. He smiled softly.

"Nice to meet you Dei-kun," Deidara turned redder, but hid his face behind his long bangs. Itachi could feel his anger boiling up. Sasori never called him Ita-kun! Sasori didn't smile so softly when he spoke to him! Sasori didn't ever laugh when he talked to him like he was now…Itachi suddenly felt grief wash all his anger away, replacing it with deep sadness. He looked out the window, not noticing Sasori's eyes flickering over his face, immediately seeing his despair. Sasori placed one of his small hands on Itachi's.

"Are you ok Itachi-san?" Itachi pulled his hand back quickly. He nodded his head.

"I'm fine Saso-kun…" Sasori's eyes widened. Itachi looked at the window, mentally kicking himself. He did not just say that…did he? Sasori turned to talk to Deidara again, Itachi sighing.

"Deidara? Are you ok? Your face is all red…" Sasori looked at Deidara, immediately sensing immense anger. He stood up as the bus lurched to a stop.

"Maybe you, Itachi-san, and I will have some classes together Dei-kun…" Sasori smiled as he walked off the bus. Itachi stood up, following him. Deidara smiled and followed Itachi to the office. Once he received his schedule, he looked over it. He compared his with Itachi to find they had one class together. They both looked sad, but deep down they were happy. They turned to Sasori and their (Deidara's) jaws dropped. Sasori was hugging someone. A blue haired girl. Itachi felt his heart somewhat tearing. But when a boy with many piercings came over and began talking with them, placing his arm around the girl's waist, Itachi recognized her as Konan, Pein's girlfriend. Sasori turned to them and walked over.

"Hey guys! Do you two have any classes together?" Itachi nodded.

"Only one though…let's see if we have any together Sasori-san…" Itachi and Sasori compared classes, a smile on Sasori and Itachi when they were done.

"Looks like we have all classes together this year!" Itachi smiled wider, Deidara growling almost on reflex. Deidara had only one class with Sasori. Suddenly Tobi ran up.

"Hey GUYS! GUYS! I wanna see who I have classes with!" Sasori and Itachi stepped away from him, but Deidara decided to compare his with the boy…Tobi was it?

"I'll check with you…" Deidara was unhappy to see they had the same classes except for the one he had with Itachi and Sasori. He smiled at the boy though, the boy running off to check with someone else. Deidara looked at Sasori who smiled at him. Itachi just glared at him. Suddenly Sasori got a glint in his eye and dashed to some 6th grader with orange hair. His grin widened evilly.

"You do know what a lovely puppet your corpse would make right…?" she screamed and ran. Sasori shrugged, not noticing the stares he got. As he walked back to Itachi and Deidara, people moved out of his way, hoping he wouldn't think the same about them.

"You know how that scares them Saso-kun…" Itachi turned and slapped himself while Sasori just raised his eyebrows. HE DID IT AGAIN! Sasori patted Itachi's back.

"But that's the fun part Ita-kun…" Itachi could feel his face turning red. He nodded.

"O-of course…" he mentally slapped himself again. UCHIHAS DO NOT STUTTER! He sighed and turned around. Sasori and Deidara were smiling and talking, so he decided he would go somewhere else as not to beat the snot out of Deidara. He walked over to Zetsu, sighing when Zetsu shoved some sort of meat dog in his mouth.

"Hello Itachi…" Zetsu's voice, to put it simply, sounded like there were two people talking. His face was split down the middle, one side black one side white. He loved plants and…meat.

"Hello Zetsu…" Itachi smiled then turned and walked away. He didn't want to talk to him…too odd. He looked at Hidan and Kazuku, but they were to busy. Hidan was doing some sort of ritual, drawing the symbol then stabbing himself, Kazuku charging anyone who watched. Itachi went back to Sasori and Deidara. Sasori smiled at him, Deidara only scowled.

"So Ita-kun! I was thinking Deidara should join the Akatsuki!" Itachi nearly choked on his spit. DEIDARA IN THE AKATSUKI?! NO! He acted calm as he replied.

"He'd have to pass Pein's test you know Sasori-san…" Sasori sighed.

"Yea I know…but I think he could. I mean, he blew up Sakura's phone didn't he?" suddenly Sasori's face lit up. "HEY ITACHI!"

"Yea what…?" Sasori pointed behind Itachi.

"IT'S YOUR BROTHER!" Itachi tensed up and turned slowly. Sasuke was sitting there, crowded by a bunch of girls. He looked utterly sick. That was when a blonde boy bounded up to them.

"SASUKE-KUN! LET'S GO TO OUR FIRST HOUR TOGETHER!" Sasuke smirked.

"Dobe…but sure let's go…" the boy pouted.

"STOP CALLING ME DOBE TEME! My name's NARUTO! Get it in there Sasu-teme!" Sasuke smirked and pulled the yelling blonde into a room nearby. Itachi figured it wasn't for going to class. It was an 8th grade room anyway. Sasori whacked Itachi on the back, making Itachi almost fall over.

"Looks those two hit it off pretty well ne?" Itachi smirked.

"Yeah I suppose…let's go to class too Sasori-san," Sasori nodded and waved good-bye to Deidara.

Deidara glared at Itachi after Sasori turned away. It wasn't fair. He had every class with Sasori! He had one with a hyper-active-idiot-lollipop! Tobi returned and glomped Deidara in full.

"DEIDEI! LET'S GO TO CLASS DEIDEI! TOBI'S A GOOD BOY FOR GOING TO CLASS EARLY RIGHT DEIDEI?" everyone stared at them. Deidara could feel his face heating up.

"Get off me Tobi…I won't think twice about blowing you up…" a few kids stepped away and Tobi got off Deidara quickly. Deidara sighed. This was going to be a long day.

Itachi looked at Sasori. He had to tell him…there was a chance that Deidara would win him first, so he had to tell him now.

"Sasori-san…I need to tell you something…" Sasori looked up at Itachi.

"Yes Ita-kun?" Itachi hid his face for a moment, then leaned down and kissed Sasori's lips softly. Sasori returned the kiss happily.

"I lo—…"

Itachi rammed into the wall hard. Sasori looked over, pushing his laughter down, and helped Itachi.

"You ok Itachi? You looked in a daze…" Itachi sighed. He'd never be able to confess. He looked up at Sasori who looked down at him worriedly. Itachi sat up quickly, cupping his hand to Sasori's cheek. His kissed Sasori quickly and softly. He pulled away, stood up, and walked into the classroom. Sasori followed, his face bright red. Itachi turned.

"Look Sasori I'm sorry that was uncalled f—"

"I like you too Itachi…" Itachi looked down surprised.

"Y-Y-You do?!" Sasori nodded weakly, a small smile forming on his lips. Itachi smiled (GASP!) back. They sat at their table, holding hands underneath it. They knew the day was going to be great…

"HELP!! SOMEONE HELP ME!!" Tobi ran for his life from a soaking blonde.

"I'LL KILL YOU TOBI!" Deidara formed a bird from his clay and chucked it at Tobi, clenching his fist and the bird exploding right behind Tobi, setting his shirt on fire.

"HELP! TOBI IS ON FIRE!" the kids stared at the scene, a teacher running out with a fire blanket, putting the fire out. She turned to Deidara angrily.

"You messed with the wrong Anko-sensei kid…." Deidara gulped. He knew school was going to be horrid…

TBC :D

Akatsuki FanFic (this is crack now read it!)

While Deidara was waiting in the office for Tsunade, Tobi decided to go tell Itachi and Sasori what happened…


End file.
